


Fly Away With Me

by Rangerskirt (orphan_account)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Platonic Romance, Songfic, Tragedy, kagutsu incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red and Blue King are fighting, their Swords of Damocles unstable and will fall at any moment. Misaki and Saruhiko find themselves trapped together in a collapsed building, all they have is each other in a time like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away With Me

The first thing Saruhiko was aware of as he started coming to was pain and feeling hot thick blood dripping out of his stomach and pooling around him slowly. "G-Gah..." he choked out and pushed his hands down on the ground to lift himself into a sitting position. At the same time he felt a huge tremor shake the earth beneath him and pieces of the already half collapsed building around him started to shuffle, roll and fall. Luckily nothing hit him a second time.

__

Short steps, deep breath

Everything is alright

"Saruhiko...you're finally awake." His eyes snapped over and spotted a familiar head of orange hair, Misaki Yata. He looked pathetic as he coughed and blood dripped out of his nose, he'd lost his beanie in the collapse as well as getting a gash to his forhead. "Th-Their Swords of Damocles are just about at their limit...I was hoping you'd just stay passed out so you wouldn't have to watch." Misaki managed to get out after his cough.

Looking up Saruhiko saw the old building which had partially collapsed in on them when looking for shelter from their Kings, who were hell bent on destroying each other tonight, and succeeding. When it had started getting bad Misaki had been determined to stay behind and help, he had been the only one staying as everyone else fled. And Saruhiko wasn't having that, he was not letting _his_ rival die by someone else's hands! Or at least that's what he'd been worried about in the moment, somehow with them sitting here bloodied the hate seemed to be non existant and the air between them was calm.

__

Things hadn't started out this bad, just a normal fight between clans until their Kings had taken it too far. He had dragged Misaki into this building hoping it would cover them enough until things tided over...but now it was pretty obvious that things were only going to end in the worst way possible. One King's Sword falling was enough to obliterate a city, so how far spread would two Swords be at the same time, the entire country maybe?

The roof of the building had fallen through when they had been arguing inside and not paying attention to anything but their egos. A beam and chunk of upper floor had fallen and then rolled off of Misaki, another piece had landed half ontop of Saruhiko and that's when he'd passed out. Using the last of his vital strength Misaki had shoved the concrete off of him and dragged Saruhiko to where they were trapped now, there had been a rock slide which cut them off from escaping. The only way out was up through the opening in the roof, but neither of them had nearly enough energy to make that leap now, where they could perfectly see both Swords of Damocles and the moon shining down.

__

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

Both of them were quiet for a long time, rumble after rumble came and went and they were wondering what would kill them first, this building or the explosion. Finally looking at Misaki through his cracked glasses, Saruhiko said, "I...I'm sorry, Misaki I-" But the other lifting his hand cut Saruhiko off, "Don't...It's fine. We don't need to be sappy right now, I um...I don't really get why you did what you did but you're still important to me. Probably the most important person to me...always have been."

The red clansmen reached and touched Saruhiko's arm and with whatever little strength he had left, pulled the other boy closer so that their shoulders were leaning together. The movement made their wounds flare in distaste but he let Misaki pull him close to the others side. "You don't have to say anything to me Saruhiko..." His eyes turned up and a bare smile tugged at his lips, "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

__

Why do my words

Always lose their meaning?

What I feel, what I say

There's such a rift between them

He said, "I can't

Really seem to read you."

I just stood there

Never know what I should do

He couldn't find his words, like always he couldn't find anything to say when he had no sarcasm left to cast into a sentence. There were so many things he could say, so many things he could say, but his mouth and throat were just dry and mute. Taking in a breath he felt his bruised and maybe broken ribs cry out again and again. Feeling Misaki lean his head tiredly towards him, he responded and leaned his own back, feeling the others hair tickle his cheek.

Both of their eyes were turned up towards the sky. Slowly shifting his hand, Saruhiko reached and put his hand over Misaki's. He was hesitant about the action even now of all times, it surprised him when he felt the hand turn, and Misaki's fingers embrace his warmly between their laps.

Opening his mouth finally to say something, Saruhiko uttered,

__

"Fly away with me, Misaki..."

When this world is no more

The moon is all we'll see

I'll ask you to fly away with me

Until the stars all fall down

They empty from the sky

But I don't mind

If you're with me, then everything's alright

If you're with me, then everything's alright 


End file.
